1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an LED module, and particularly to an LED module with a fixing device for facilitating assembly/disassembly of the LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs' many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, LEDs are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
Commonly, an LED module includes an LED light bar fixed on a substrate by screwing or pasting. However, it is time-consuming to disassemble the LED light bar from the LED module for a required repair or maintenance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED module with a fixing device which can overcome the described limitations.